The evolution of a radio access scheme and a radio network in cellular mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) is being examined in a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the LTE, as a communication scheme of radio communication (downlink) from a base station apparatus to a mobile station apparatus, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, which is multicarrier transmission, is used. Moreover, as a communication scheme of radio communication (uplink) from a mobile station apparatus to a base station apparatus, an SC-FDMA (Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) scheme, which is single carrier transmission, is used.
In the LTE, an ACK (Acknowledgement)/NACK (Negative Acknowledgement) showing whether or not the mobile station apparatus succeeds in decoding downlink data received in a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) is transmitted using a Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) or a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). When the mobile station apparatus transmits the ACK/NACK, if the radio resource of the PUSCH is not allocated, the ACK/NACK is transmitted in the PUCCH. When the mobile station apparatus transmits the ACK/NACK, if the radio resource of the PUSCH is allocated, the ACK/NACK is transmitted in the PUSCH.
In a radio access scheme and a radio network (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A)” or “Advanced Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (A-EUTRA)”) that utilizes a frequency band broader than the LTE to realize faster data communication, the acquisition of backward compatibility with the LTE is being examined. In other words, the base station apparatus of the LTE-A can simultaneously perform radio communication with the mobile station apparatuses of both the LTE-A and the LTE or the mobile station apparatus of the LTE-A can perform radio communication with the base station apparatuses of both the LTE-A and the LTE, and the LTE-A and the LTE use the same channel structure.
In the LTE-A, a technology (also referred to as Spectrum aggregation, Carrier aggregation, Frequency aggregation or the like) is suggested in which a plurality of frequency bands (hereinafter referred to as “Carrier Components (CC)” or “Component Carriers (CC)” of the same channel structure as the LTE are used, and they are used as one frequency band (broadband frequency band). For example, in the communication using the spectrum aggregation, the base station apparatus arranges one PDSCH in each Downlink Component Carrier (DL CC), and simultaneously transmits a plurality of PDSCHs to the mobile station apparatus.
In the spectrum aggregation, one Primary cell (Pcell) and one or a plurality of Secondary cells (Scell) are configured. The primary cell is a cell that is provided by a Downlink Primary Component Carrier (DL PCC) and an Uplink Primary Component Carrier (UL PCC). The primary cell is a cell that has the function equivalent to that of the cell of the LTE. One DL PCC and one UL PCC are set for each mobile station apparatus.
The secondary cell is a cell that is provided by a Downlink Secondary Component Carrier (DL SCC) and an Uplink Secondary Component Carrier (UL SCC). The secondary cell may be provided by the DL SCC alone. The secondary cell is a cell whose function is limited as compared with the primary cell. All DL CCs other than the DL PCCs are the DL SCCs. All Uplink Component Carriers (UL CCs) other than the UL PCCs are the UL SCCs.
In the LTE-A, an examination is being performed in which, when a plurality of ACK/NACKs for each of a plurality of PDSCHs received simultaneously by the mobile station apparatus are transmitted to the base station apparatus, uplink data (an information channel in a higher layer) (Uplink Shared Channel: UL-SCH) and a plurality of ACK/NACKs are transmitted together by using one of a plurality of PUSCHs transmitted by the mobile station apparatus (Non-patent document 1).
Non-patent document 2 discloses a method of coding, when a plurality of ACK/NACKs for a plurality of PDSCHs are transmitted in the same PUSCH, all ACK/NACKs together and the coding them for each cell (DL CC) corresponding to the ACK/NACK. The Non-patent document 2 discloses that, even when a plurality of DL CCs are allocated to the mobile station apparatus, if the mobile station apparatus receives only Downlink Control Information (DCI) indicating the allocation of the PDSCH of the primary cell, the mobile station apparatus utilizes the transmission method of the LTE to transmit the uplink data and the ACK/NACK together in the PUSCH. The downlink control information indicating the allocation of the PDSCH is referred to as a downlink assignment (DL assignment).
In the uplink of the LTE-A, it is considered that spatial multiplexing which uses MIMO SM (Multiple Input Multiple Output Spatial Multiplexing) to further enhance the throughput from the LTE is utilized. Specifically, transmission of the uplink data on two or more sequences of spatial multiplexing (hereinafter referred to as ranks) is realized.
By contrast, on the uplink control information in which high quality is required such as the ACK/NACK or RI (Rank Indicator), it is suggested that transmission sequences for all domains (hereinafter referred to as layers) to be subjected to spatial multiplexing are replicated, and thus communication in rank 1 is imaginarily realized. In other words, communication is performed such that uplink data communication in rank 2 or more and the communication of the ACK/NACK or the RI in rank 1 are present in a mixed manner. With respect to this, Non-patent document 3 suggests that, as a method of replicating and producing control information, a bit sequence after channel coding is allocated to each layer.